Union of Two Souls Gin and Vermouth
by Pomsterr
Summary: Five weddings, five tuxedos and five moments that make Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan Chlollie.
1. Lana and Jeffery

**Lana and Jeffrey's wedding:**

Lois and Clark sat right at the front, next to Lana's Aunt Nel and Chloe, while I stood at the back waiting for people to shuffle and make space. I squeezed in between an overweight man with a serious moustache and his long necked wife; an appreciative smile appeared on her face as she didn't seem to mind the close proximities of her body and mine.

I still couldn't understand how Lana, the she version of Clark, managed to get hitched to Mister America; the hero with no powers.

I asked her and she said, "He has a very big heart. And he's a cop."

"So you knew about the JSA before us and decided to join them?"

"Yes. I would have joined JLA, but you know how it was with Clark."

So while I was sandwiched between this couple, Lana gracefully strode in wearing a red dress.

A gleaming smile caught my eyes.

As usual, my eyes were on Ms. Sullivan, who was looking ridiculously hot in a gold silk dress. Her hair was gold, her dress was gold, but her eyes were a vivid green; fiercely deep and agonizingly beautiful.

At the reception:

Clark was the best man and an appalling public speaker.

"His suit is lined with blue kryptonite", Lois told me unnecessarily, "That's how he gets close to her." I was glad that was all she said; when Lois goes on a 'I'm-not-jealous-but-' rant, she'd draw you in like a fish to a maggot. Edging away from her, I saw Chloe and her rosy cheeks-face of course- standing in the corner with a tray full of champagne glasses.

"Care to boogie with me Chloe?" I asked dumbly; way to go Mr. Smooth Operator.

A snigger emitted from her lips as she answered, "I have two left feet Oliver, I doubt I'll be _boogying _with anyone tonight."

I walked away feeling stupid and a little drunk and maybe kind of horny too; I couldn't tell.


	2. Victor and Tina

**Victor and Tina's wedding:**

I literally scoffed when asking, "So man, how does Cyborg and Platina make sweet love? Did Lex fix you a little something back when he was human?"

His glare was murderous, I thought he was going to shove a high voltage jack up my ass and leave it there until I died.

"We both have pleasure receptors, and that's all I'm going to say jack ass", he answered.

I was highly amused and said, "I have GOT to get me one of those!"

"Huh, at least I'm in a functional relationship. I'm a frickin robot for goodness sake."

That dampened my coarse sense of humour for sure.

I handed Victor his ring, while appreciating Tina's beauty. I mean, she didn't look like she was made of platinum at all, yet she was flawless in every way.

"You're a lucky bastard", I whispered into his ears jokily.

At the reception:

I decided to give up pursuing Chloe.

Was she oozing hotness tonight on the roof top of some snazzy hotel?

Well, obviously.

Did she even know I wanted her so badly?

I highly doubted it, but life had to go on and I had to move on.

I was handling my drink that night, but ended up reaping the benefits of the open bar.

"Chloe, let's do this! If I finish first, we have sex," I haggled highly.

"And if I finish first, you go and kiss Clark's hand and tell him you're gay" she slurred.

The first five tequila shots were bearable; I had a lot of practise obviously. However, to my dismay, Chloe was going through them as if they were flavoured water!

"Aah Ollie, it's a tie!"

"Hell no, Barman we'd like three more each please", I said, or something to that affect.

I was sucking the second lime while she licked the last drop off her little glass.

The rest was a blur and the next day was hangover hell.

"What happened after our contest?" I asked Chloe.

"Clark's face turned redder than your hanker chief, you've been banned from the hotel and I'd stay away from Lois if I was you."

No sex then.

Damn.


	3. Mia and Bart

**Mia and Bart's thing**

Engagement party:

"Boy am I glad I'm not her best man", I told Chloe in the engagement party.

"Why? Because it hurts to see your student get married before you?" she chortled cheekily.

"No. Although that has been added to the list," I replied sourly, "That girl is so fussy, only Lois' army brat discipline could tame that bridezilla beast inside."

That evening was mild and smooth, kind of like a three mushroom risotto.

"She insists on playing this party down so guests can be bowled over by the wedding reception", Chloe said.

"Speaking of wedding, will you be my plus one?" I blurted out brashly, bracing myself for yet another rejection.

"Uhm, yeah."

My heart sprang to life and the pulses of my veins played a Hawaiian rhythm.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I've been wanting to tell you something Oliver."

"What?" I asked, holding my breath in case I missed what she said.

"I'm being pestered by a weird cousin that Bart forgot to mention he had. Help a friend out?"

Someone poured icy water over my fiery heart, and it stung like a bitch.

"Sure!" I said with a bit much enthusiasm.

Bachelor party:

"Bart…I thought it's men only. What's Chloe doing here?" I hissed at him, feeling annoyed with my self for no particular reason.

"Hey man, Chloe is one of the guys so she stays with us!"

At that point, I didn't care anymore. I hadn't been sleeping well and my stock of vintage whisky was running dangerously low.

"Oliver, catch!"

An eye patch was flying towards me, as I caught it between my fingers.

"Seriously? You want to go down the Jack Sparrow route after last time?" I asked.

"Yep!" Chloe answered.

The rest dragged on.

'Exotic dancers' didn't even turn my head and the alcohol deterred me, little did I know that I was under the watchful eye of Tower.

"No chick or drink? Call the cops, someone has kidnapped Oliver Queen and replaced him with my uncle!"

I shrugged and slumped down to the chair.

Chloe felt inclined to do the same as she took my hand and faced me as she said, "What's up Oliver?"

"Nothing, just a little tired from the take over and work and fending off Mercer", I lied.

"You liar", she spoke tenderly, "Tell me."

Ah hell, she wasn't Watch Tower for no reason. I'd been accustomed to lying under certain circumstances, which involved Tess and aliens and a shoddy business deal, so I was pretty confident. I wasn't sure about Chloe though.

"Tonight is the death anniversary of my parents. That's why I'm in a suckish mood", I whispered.

It was true, but only half. They died when I was very young and I missed them a lot, but I was feeling down because of Chloe. Blind, oblivious Chloe who could make my chest do somersaults and evoke such love from me, love I never knew I had.

"I'm so sorry Oliver!" she gasped as she leaned over to embrace me in her tiny arms.

Wedding:

"Didn't think you'd be the devout Christian type" I told Mia, holding her bouquet for her as she got out of the car.

"Yeah well, Jesus got me though some rough times. Praying helps", she said.

Her dress was white, she had a daisy in her hair and a huge diamond on her neck. She looked gorgeous and sophisticated. It dawned on me that she was all grown up.

"I need something blue!"

"Okay, don't freak out. Keep breathing while I find something blue", I reassured her not knowing what the hell I was doing.

I had a blue condom in my wallet, since it had no use I offered it to her.

Dying a little from the look she gave me, I cowered back into the car. I rummaged through the back seat and found nothing. My wrist caught my eye though; I was wearing that wristband Chloe got me last year; it was surprising and saddening to me that I still wore it on a daily basis.

"Here" I said, slipping it around her slender wrist.

"Thanks Oliver, I love you", Mia cried emotionally, holding back the tears.

Reception:

Green.

She was wearing green and it drove me to grab a stranger's wine.

We drank and ate and actually danced, Chloe and me.

Sinatra songs were booming from the live band, the drinks were flowing and the air around us was saturated with passion and love.

"You look pretty tonight" I said, finally mustering up the courage to comment on her charismatic beauty.

"You don't need me to tell you how pretty YOU look", she laughed.

Before I knew it, my mouth indulged hers as we shared a kiss.

Breaking apart after the song ended, we ran opposite directions and avoided one another; it was embarrassing.

After sending the bride and groom off to Venice, I grabbed Chloe's hand.

Why I got drunk at weddings, to this very day I do not know. "Go out with me" I demanded drunkenly.

She bit her lip nervously as she always did and walked off, leading me to The Talon.

Did we have sex?

Yes

Was it good?

Like you wouldn't believe!


	4. Clark and Lois

**Clark and Lois' wedding:**

"You look SO hot with that on"

"But I'm not wearing anything."

"EXACTLY!"

We were supposed to go to Honolulu and rent out the entire beach for their wedding.

We ended up flying to Nicaragua, in Pearl Lagoon.

"You own this island?" she asked in a daze.

"Yeah. In my playboy days, I flashed the cash like an obnoxious ass", I admitted guiltily.

"It's beautiful!"

I found myself lighting a fire, fishing with my hands and building a shelter even though my house was half a mile away.

"Move over Bear Grylls, Oliver Queen is in the hut", she smiled.

The entire night was spent around the fire, watching the clear, unpolluted skies and gazing at the sparkling stars.

"I like you a lot Oliver", Chloe turned to tell me. Her teeth were luminous against the dark sky as her mouth spread into a glorious smile.

"I like you a lot too."

Then we made lots of love. It was very, very satisfying.

Engagement Party:

"Where's Chloe?" I asked nervously, "Hey Clark, do you know where Chloe is?"

He looked at me sheepishly and said, "Er…she's not coming Oliver."

"You're telling me that Chloe isn't coming to her best friend and cousin's wedding?" I asked in disbelief.

Lois made a little speech about how Chloe pushes people away when they get too close. About her natural reflex to build a wall around her heart so it wouldn't make her feel naked and vulnerable.

What I didn't get though, was why Chloe felt like this with me.

Wasn't I different?

What was so bad about loving her…didn't she want to reciprocate the feeling?

I refused to be rejected, and denied Chloe's superfluously cautious attitude to our relationship.

"You're going to come to this party and you will enjoy it with me. Do you understand? You are with me and I promise I will never hurt you…ever!" I could feel my blood pulsing across my temple violently.

"It's not you, it's me. If you mean anything you said, don't come to The Talon please", she said, stifling her sobs.

Snapping the phone shut, I snatched bottles of Merlot and Chablis and headed to the cloak room.

Three bottles later, with a missing shoe and a furry Russian hat, I somehow ended up in front of The Talon.

I couldn't even stand straight, so my legs gave in as I fell to my knees.

"Chloe! I love you! Please be the Marion to Robin Hood!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

She scuttled down and hauled me inside aggressively.

She said things, shouted, screamed, hit me and threw stuff…I couldn't remember as I passed out on the floor in a puddle of my own vomit.

The wedding:

Tangerine. I was wearing a _tangerine _ three piece suit.

"Remind me Lois, why you're adamant to make us look hideous?" I asked, glaring at the dreaded costume.

"Because it means I look prettier, which is the most important thing right now", she replied impishly. I was surprised when Lois told me earlier that they were going to have their wedding "in church."

When I asked why, she said "Because Clark is a traditionalist, old romantic who was too afraid to speak up to my inner bridezilla."

"Inner?" I questioned, and in return received a bone denting punch on the arm.

So it wasn't the vows or the 'till death do us part' thing; it all came down to how impeccable the bride looks. I turned around and saw A.C admiring himself in front of the mirror.

"Hey Fish Stick, I bet you're loving this little ensemble!" I shouted.

"Hey man, at least Lois didn't make us wear green leather and tights" he bit back.

Touché.

She stepped into the church with six and a half feet of tall, dark and ridiculously handsome that is Hal Jordan. In other words, my best friend Green Lantern.

I manned up and walked over to them, "Can't keep your hands off the heroes Chloe?"

You can probably tell that my reliable wit evaded me, especially when I added, "The green types."

"You must have mistaken me for someone else Oliver, I'm just a normal guy", Hal said with a fatal frown. I brushed it off and left them to find their seats in the vast cathedral that spread in front of us like a never ending sprinkle of divine beauty.

"Oliver!" Lana called from the front of the aisle, "come here. Your seat is next to Chloe's at the front." Perfect, just freaking perfect.

I braced myself for two hours of awkward silence and the occasional dirty look. The flask of whiskey in my breast pocket called to me seductively-in Chloe's voice- while I walked to the designated seat. My arms kept motioning towards my chest as I contemplated whether it was too crude to get intoxicated in such a holy sanctuary.

"Hey Ollie"

Since when did my flask call me 'Ollie'? I did a double take before realising Chloe patting my seat invitingly. I slumped down beside her and my eyes feasted on her, she pulled the tangerine look off brilliantly; it highlighted her voluptuousness and made me gulp.

"Hey Chloe", I said, sounding terribly resigned. The atmosphere was drenched with senseless tension, so I decided to cut it with my tongue;

"How'd you meet Hal?" I asked.

"JSA business. Carter wanted me to track him down and I decided to check him out before referring him to Carter. Hal thinks I don't know who he is as Carter hasn't contacted him yet" she replied as if she had rehearsed this a million times over.

"So he saw you and fell head over heals?"

"Not exactly…I pretended to take flying lessons and we got talking."

"Oh" I said, and that was the end of our conversation.

Every person's jaws dropped when Lois walked in with the hard faced Sam Lane. I don't know what it was, but she looked like an angel. Maybe it was the dress or the hair or her eyes, but the bride looked amazing. My eyes searched for Clark, who took a huge gulp with a magnificent glimmer in his eyes.

I also spotted Lucy Lane in purple…I hadn't noticed how much she'd grown.

Reception:

"Who would have known Clark Kent could pull a gal like Lois Lane?" I drunkenly announced.

"A corn fed, mild mannered farm boy and an enigmatic, trouble making army brat seems like the unlikeliest match. How'd you do it Clark? I hope you don't have incriminating evidence against Lois here!"

My speech evoked an appreciative laughter from the audience. There was a positive correlation between the level of alcohol consumed and the number of jokes my mouth splurged out.

"That's enough Oliver", a small hand took the glass away from me and pulled me across the gigantic planetarium.

"Give me back my martini please Chloe."

The glass hovered above my head, taunting me.

"Whatever Oliver, I'm not your mum. You drink what you want", she said, sounding hurt and amused at the same time.

I blinked several times before registering the voice.

"Lucy?"

"Well, duh genius."

She closed the door slowly behind her and turned towards me, we were in the coat closet amongst the piles of gifts.

"What do you think you're doing?" I slurred.

"Chloe left with the other guy", Lucy said, "I think it's high time you had a little bit of fun."

No man could resist the invitation to have sex with Lucy Lane.

Actually, scratch that.

No man could resist the invitation to have sex, so that's what we did.

It was all a daze, Lucy was okay but we fell asleep soon after we began. The door opened loudly but I was too drunk to process the situation and jerk a reaction out of myself.

"Hal, I'll get them. You go ahead and call me a cab."

The blinding light focused on our naked bodies as Chloe stood frozen with tears cascading down her face and a stare that was concentrated with shock, pain and disappointment.

I knew I blew it.

And the sex wasn't even that good.


	5. Final Wedding

NOTE: Sorry for forgetting to post this story along with Bacon! My memory is all over the place ¬¬

anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing :)

1)This wedding had a different feel to it.

I don't know what it was, but it felt comfortable and warm, and kind of graceful too. Hal handed me the vows as he neatly tucked the hanker chief into his pocket.

"How're you feeling? Nervous?"

"Not at all. I know I've nothing to worry about."

*four months ago*

"Get out of my apartment Oliver, or so help me!"

I didn't know what the problem was; "What? No! I have a right to secretly watch you shower!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

Chloe's face hardened as she retorted, "You gave up that right the second your lips touched Lucy's, who by the way is a slut."

Jaws dropping rapidly, composure, then a smirk, all occurring simultaneously.

"Since when did you use foul language?" I asked coyly

"Since I slept with a foul human being; that would be you."

For some odd reason, I always felt aroused when Chloe got angry, but I valued my life too much to make that remark.

With reluctance, I climbed out of her messy closet- don't judge me, I'm in love- and trudged down the stairs slowly, making as much sound as I could.


	6. Final Wedding 2

2)*present day*

My initial reaction to the venue was, well, speechlessness. Maybe it was the starry skies or the numbing cold that made me feel euphoric, but Lois did an amazing job with it. Crater Lake had never been so beautiful.

*three months ago*

I accidentally looked into Lois' eyes and felt a burning sensation in my iris. Cowering back into my seat, I quickly grabbed a magazine and pretended to read.

"Lucy? You slept with Lucy?" she bellowed scarily, taking huge strides towards my table.

"In my defence, I was drunk", I meant to say with confidence, but I ended up ignoring her and hoped she'd go away.

How wrong I was, it was Lois Lane for goodness sakes.

"I made a mistake and I'm sorry Lois, but I can't un-sleep with your sister and I can't un-hurt Chloe" I said, "I did love Chloe- still do- but she's with Hal now and it's not right of me to-"

"To fight for her?" Lois interrupted.

"Chloe needs a constant in her life, if there's anything I'm not, it's that. She deserves someone reliable and strong like Hal."

"'Reliable and strong'?" she quoted me, "Two words; Clark and Kent."

Then she sighed annoyingly, the way Tess did when I disagreed with her.

"Oliver, she needs love, passion and to have fun in a functional relationship; not another boring old best friend."


	7. Final Wedding 3

3)*present day*

Lois looked at me sourly, as if she'd like to hammer my head with metal rod.

"How dare he marry her?" she spat out.

Clark attempted to calm Lois down, but failed dismally.

*two months ago*

"Can I stay at yours tonight?"

"No", she blankly rejected. I wouldn't say it didn't hurt.

"I just need a little peace from everything, please?" I asked pleadingly…but not too much.

Chloe bit her lip the way she always does and caved in.


	8. Final Wedding 4

4)*present day*

It wasn't a traditional wedding; Bruce Wayne was the minister who was marrying the wed-to-be.

As the string quartet began playing complex melodies elegantly, I jumped to my feet, waiting for the 1965 Volkswagen Beetle driving towards us

*one month ago*

Chloe seemed a bit down for the past few weeks, which worried me because Watch Tower is hardly ever fazed by the hardships of life.

"Are you alright Chloe?"

"Uh huh."

That was it. That was ALL we said throughout the night's patrol.

I walked into Watch Tower with a deep gash across my face, which was a stupid thing to do without giving Chloe some warning.

"Holy crap! I thought you got home safe!" she shouted, struggling into her robe.

Despite the gushing blood and stinging sensation on my face, I noticed the droplets of water on her skin, and the way the silk hugged the curves.

At this point, I hadn't had any sex for months. The slightest thing could turn me on, and a visibly depressed ex was no exception.

I started avoiding her to the point where she busted into a board meeting, demanding that I see her immediately.

"You cousins ever learn to call in advance?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"I didn't think I had to", she bit her lips.

Guilt is a complicated emotion, and at that point I hated feeling like that.

"Where have you been?"

"Work, patrol, more work, the bar, more work…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Usually, emotional crap irritated me.

Tears and stuff became irrelevant in my life when it came to women, because they used it as a weapon against me.

With Chloe though, I'd gladly surrender to enemy lines if it meant she'd stop hurting.

I loved her in my own twisted way. It was flirty, sexy and a little bit dysfunctional but we made it work. This sudden epiphany made me do a very, very stupid thing.

"Can I ask you something, Chloe?"

"Since it's the only conversation you'll make, sure go ahead", she snapped sarcastically.

"Will you do the honour of marrying me?"


	9. Final Wedding 5

5)*present day*

"I know pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the groom."

The beautiful bride kissed Hal and posed for young Jimmy Olsen to snap shots of them. After a speech from Bruce and me, the whole gang gathered around like a bunch of hungry eagles.

"Last man standing"

"Don't succumb to those pretty eyes and propose"

"Dude, you're getting old. You should get hitched before your balls start to wrinkle"

None of those really surprised me, but Hal said something that would stick in my head forever; "Don't let go of that one…girls like her are hard to find."

I stalked off into the drinks' marquee, searching blindly for Chloe.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed, "Let go of me! What is wrong with you?"

"Let's take a walk."

We stopped at the edge of the temporary alter, away from the people and the noise.

There was no script, nor any sobriety, yet I knew what I had to say.

"I love you, for real."

A painful silence followed before she said, "I love you too."

Just then I realised something;

We were like a martini.

She was the vermouth, aromatic and sensuous, and I was the gin, bitter and mostly made up of alcohol.

There was no bull shit or beating around the bush with us.

It fit, blended and balanced out well. But more importantly, it got you drunk.

I took Chloe to the Clock Tower.

We had sex.

Angry, make up AND love sex all rolled into three nights.


End file.
